Hanging out with an old friend
by Meg6727
Summary: Oneshot after Elliot gives the Semper Fi necklace to Olivia.


**This story was thought of due to me being bored. It takes place a couple of days after Elliot gave the Semper Fidelis necklace to Olivia. ****As of right now, this is just a oneshot.**

**I do not own the characters **

**No copyright intended**

Due to the shock of receiving the necklace from Elliot, Olivia had taken a couple of days off from SVU. She was in desperate need to see and talk to Elliot, it was driving her crazy. She hasn't been able to function correctly at work, and Elliot was the key to her acting the way she has been.

So after repeatedly calling his cell and leaving numerous voice mails, she decided to drive to his house and confront him face to face. After preparing herself a few times in the car mirror, she finally got the courage to walk up to the door. As she was reaching up to knock on the door, the door opened slowly, and a familiar face appeared slowly.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot can I come in?"

He nodded as he stepped aside to let her in, then he shut the door. He noticed her hair was longer than usual, and it was wavy, and her makeup looked more natural. Both of them just stood there silent, they were unsure of what to say, so Olivia decided she would be the first to speak.

"Why didn't you ever return any of my calls, or respond to the text messages I sent? Not being able to talk to you or see you, well it was killing me." Trying to accept that I was never gonna work with you again, just tore me apart. Just as I was starting to get over the fact that you weren't coming back, you sent me the necklace and although I was still upset, I was also happy to see that you hadn't forgotten about me. It's like when you left the job, you left everything that has to do with it behind as well. I just couldn't accept the fact that after thirteen years together, you couldn't even tell me goodbye."

There was so much to say, he didn't know where to start. He wasn't ready to face her, and still was unsure of what to say to her.

"Olivia, I don't even know what to say. I couldn't accept what I did, and I didn't want to show my face around the precinct. A month and a half after I put my papers in, Kathy couldn't take how strange I had been acting, and how I would not open up and talk to her anymore, so she filled for divorce. It was finalized last week. So as you can see, all these things have been piling on, and it's hard to accept this and let alone face you."

"El, you could have called me. I would have been there for you, you know that. I would have listened, and you should not be embarrassed to show your face around. You did what you're trained to do. You saved many lives that day from what Jenna could have done."

"So are you mad at me for leaving without a goodbye?" Elliot asked, afraid of her answer.

"Yeah, you at least owed a goodbye to me. I can understand your reason for walking away from the job, but you didn't have to walk away from me. Cragen had to break the news to me, and when I say break the news I mean it. Then I had to clean out your desk and locker, so between that and getting used to my new partner, I was going through hell."

"I'm sorry Liv. Trust me I feel terrible for leaving the way I did, but I just had to get away."

"After receiving the necklace, I started to miss you even more, and I couldn't cope anymore. I just wanted to hear your voice, see your face, anything."

They both started tearing up, and all Elliot wanted to do was wrap his arms around Olivia and hold her forever. Olivia was still confused whether she was still upset at him or if she isn't. There was so much more to talk about but neither wanted to talk about that. They, especially Olivia was just happy to have Elliot in front of her.

"For now, can we just put everything aside that has gone on, and catch up on everything we missed?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, I think it would be okay for now, but sooner or later, were gonna have to talk about it."

"So how is everyone at the precinct?"

"They are good, we got two new detectives, Amanda Rollins, and Nick Amaro." Nick is my new partner, he knows what he is doing. But it is definitely not the same without you. So besides your divorce, what else have you been doing with your time off?"

"Nothing really, I been spending a lot of time with my kids. Just been enjoying the time off."

They talked for a while, just enjoying each others company and catching each other up on their lives. Olivia's stomach growled, and they decided they would go out for a bite to eat.

"This is nice El, it seems like its been forever since we've had dinner together!"

"Yeah, we should do it more often!"

After dinner, they went back to Olivia's house because both of them were too tired to drive back to Elliot's house in Queens. They decided to watch a movie. About a hour into the movie, they were both fast asleep on the couch, and they both found their way into each others arms. Olivia was the first to wake up.

"El wake up." Olivia was laughing because Elliot was acting like a little kid, not wanting to wake up.

"What time is it?" Elliot groaned

"Its 11:30, you can crash on the couch if you want to."

"Thanks Liv, it would be great!"

After getting him a couple of blankets and a pillow, they said their good nights, and both were in bed. Olivia could not get him out of her mind, the way he was holding her on the couch, it made her feel so safe. It was definitely something she had never felt before, and something she could get used to it." She fell asleep with a smile on her face and thinking of Elliot.

The next morning, she woke up and was still replaying everything from the previous night in her mind. She finally got motivated and got in the shower. After she finished, she walked into the living room, and found a snoring Elliot still asleep. She decided not to wake him, but instead she was going to go to the store and pick up a few things. She left a quick note on the counter for him and then was out the door. He awoke shortly afterwards. She got home and seen Elliot was not on the couch anymore, so she called his name and he was in the shower. So she put the groceries away and started making breakfast.

Elliot was soon out of the shower, and came out into the kitchen. "Oh Liv, that smells so good! I haven't had french toast in forever."

"Yeah, I thought you may like it." She laughed.

"So you don't have to go into work today?" He was hoping that she didn't so they could spend more time together.

"Nope, I've taken a few days off!" She looked over to Elliot who was smiling.

They ate their breakfast and Elliot did the dishes afterwards like a gentleman. Neither of them knew what was going to happen in the future. They would have to talk about things and maybe there could be a relationship. They both have thought about what it be like to be with each other. But for now, they were just happy seeing each other again, and those things would have to wait for now.

**Please review!**


End file.
